Starless Night
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [HitsuHina] Basado en el cap 224 del manga, con el desafortunado y trágico reencuentro entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori, a en opinión. Pense que sería un oneshot, pero pienso extender más la idea.
1. Deception

**Título: **Starless Night  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite; si fuera mío... el protagonista no sería Ichigo ¬¬.  
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 224 del manga.  
**Notas: **¡Otro HitsuHina! xD. Leí por allí que en los caps 223-224 del manga está el ansiado reencuentro de estos dos, y no pude evitar leerlo... el título viene del segundo ending de NANA, no pregunten -...-u

* * *

** Starless Night **

**I. Deception**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_No te aferrarías a una mentira,  
que no es lo mismo que nunca.  
Cariño mío, sin eso,  
no puedo seguir adelante._

_El dulce amor que  
he visto en mis sueños,  
amantes en busca de caras ocultas;  
pero, en realidad, los días que no  
nos podemos ver, pasan..._

_... creo en los días de soledad._

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(( Rolling Star, by YUI ))**

* * *

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hitsugaya-kun? 

Susurras débilmente, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin atreverte a verme. Más allá de lastimada, pareces derrotada y perdida. Quisiera estar ahí, hacerte reaccionar, hacerte sonreír. Tomar tu mano, maravillarme con su tacto, su delicadeza y con su incomparable fragancia. Abrazarte con fuerza, y no dejarte ir de nuevo. Nunca más. He soñado con esto cada día y cada noche, Hinamori. La esperanza de verte otra vez... ha sido mi fuerza para continuar.

— ... ¿qué?

Guardas silencio, con la misma actitud de dolor; insegura de tus palabras. Finalmente, logras reaccionar y abrir tus labios.

— ¿Pelearás... - Te escucho ansioso, como si de ello dependiera mi vida - ... con el Capitán Aizen, Hitsugaya-kun?

Me quedo paralizado; ¿porqué preguntas eso¡Claro que lo haré¡El maldito nos engaño a todos, y casi te mata...!

— Sí. - Respondo con rudeza, convencido por completo de mis intenciones. Observo atentamente tus reacciones, tratando de adivinar tus pensamientos. Tu mirada se ensombrece, y me evade aún más. Tu cuello se arquea ligeramente, ocultando tu rostro. _¿Qué pasa, Hinamori?_

— ... ¿matarás al Capitán Aizen? - Me quedo sin palabras, sorprendido y desarmado ante tu pregunta. Ahora lo entiendo. Todavía lo quieres, _todavía_... - Por favor¡sálvalo!

Tus ojos se iluminan, esperando mi afirmación. Esperando una promesa de mi parte. Pero no lo haré. Algo dentro de mí estalla al escucharte hablar así. _No puedo soportarlo más_... debes entrar en razón, Momo-chan. ¡Estás lastimándome! Aunque no puedas notarlo, o presentirlo siquiera, _¡me hieres como nadie!_

— ¡Hinamori!

Trato de detenerte de una vez, gritando tu nombre; suplicando en silencio que tengas piedad hacia mí. Me ignoras y continúas. _¡No quiero escucharlo!_

— Lo que el Capitán Aizen está haciendo es malo, pero debe tener sus razones. ¡Sí! El capitán Aizen definitivamente está siendo forzado por el Capitán Ichimaru o alguien...

El teniente Sasakibe sujeta tu rostro suplicante desde atrás, dejándote inconciente. Bajo mi mirada, incapaz de seguirte viendo así. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Transformo mis manos en fuertes puños. El Comandante Yamamoto se coloca frente a la pantalla, justificándose.

— Lo siento. Quise respetar sus deseos y dejarla hablar, pero parece que es demasiado pronto para eso...

No siento fuerzas para responder. Pero debo hacerlo¿no?... sí, debo hacerlo.

— No, gracias.

Trato de controlar mi voz en cada sílaba de la frase, evitando que se fragmente. No, no permitiré que nadie me vea así. Destrozado. Destrozado totalmente.

— Capitán Hitsugaya, me iré ahora.

Asiento levemente, antes de que la transmisión termine y sólo quede una molesta interferencia en la oscura pantalla. Aprieto mis puños con crueldad, logrando que sangren. ¡¿Qué importa?! _No quiero gritar, ni llorar, ni empezar a destruir todo lo que encuentre a mi alrededor_. Sé lo dolido y desesperado que estoy, pero trato de contenerme, haciendo caso a la razón, a la escasa cordura que me queda.

— ¡Aizen!

Todo es tu culpa, maldito. Todo, todo... _es por ti_. ¿Disfrutarás viéndonos así? Seguramente, de otra forma... tus planes no serían tan inhumanos. "_Hinamori_." No quiero pensar en ella, ya no. Duele hacerlo. ¡Tengo que quitármela de la cabeza, a cualquier precio!

Dejo caer mi cuerpo, lastimando mis rodillas. Estoy temblando, como un simple niño asustado. ¡Que ingenuo llego a ser! No es tan fácil olvidar a alguien... no cuando significa tanto para ti. Y Hinamori, significa todo para mí. Prometí protegerla, y no lo logre. Debo afrontarlo, corregir mis errores y matar a Aizen, sólo así podré sentirme tranquilo. Aunque me odies, Hinamori. Estoy seguro que algún día podrás abrir tus ojos y verme allí, a tu lado. Como siempre. Entonces, me perdonarás.

_¿Verdad?_

Lágrimas solitarias caen sobre mis mejillas. Dejo caer mis párpados, ocultando mi mirada borrosa. ¿Dónde quedo mi determinación y mi frialdad¡No quiero llorar¡No quiero que me vean con compasión o lástima¡No quiero que haya testigos de mi debilidad!

— ¡BAKA!

_Toushiro... no baka._

* * *

Pronto, mi llanto fue un torrente imposible de controlar. Entre sollozos, recordaba cada momento vivido con Hinamori; solía golpear el suelo con mis puños, derramando sangre a mi lado, dramatizando la escena. Cualquiera, se quedaría anonadado ante ella. _Bonito trabajo, Toushiro._ Me reclamaba a mí mismo, pero sin poder detenerme. 

— _Taicho..._

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Matsumoto, llamándome dulcemente. Mi mirada enrojecida se dirigió a ella, fulminándola. Quería... quería tener a Hyourinmaru en mis manos y atravesarla con ella, convirtiéndola en una estatua de hielo que jamás volvería a molestarme. ¿Por qué, de entre todos, tenía que ser ella la que me descubriera en tal situación?

Sus ojos recorrían mi lesionado cuerpo con lentitud, haciendo un recuento de los daños; finalmente, se posaron sobre los míos. Por un segundo, pareció asustada por mi creciente furia. Después, por increíble que parezca, se arrodillo a mi lado; pasándome una mano por el cabello. No era la primera vez que se atrevía a semejante falta de respeto, pero... algo era diferente. No tenía intención de burlarse, sino de reconfortarme.

— Mi _Taicho_... comprendo. En serio.

Me abrazo, dejándome con la sensación de que había leído mi mente. Trate de no responderle, luchando conmigo mismo. Pero lo hice, lo hice y me perdí totalmente, entregándome a mi dolor. Me aferre a ella, olvidándome de todos sus defectos, y de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causaba. Al fin y al cabo, _no era la única._

— _Daijobu, Taicho_... estoy aquí, _en está noche sin estrellas_. Acompañándote.

Me acomode en la curva de su cuello, intrigado por sus absurdas palabras.

_¿Noche sin estrellas?_... esa mujer estaba loca.

* * *

**Cassiel's Note: **¡Lloremos todos juntos! ;...;. Lloremos, lloremos, que tarde o temprano las estrellas regresarán al cielo y recuperaremos la perdida calma de nuestros corazones. ¿Les gusto¡A mí sí! Admito que es algo raro, pero... culpo a mi lista de reproducción de ello . No sólo Starless Night, también... bueno, mejor lo digo en el próximo cap. ¡Sí¡Por lo menos habrá otro cap! 3 


	2. Culpa

**Título: **Starless Night  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite; si fuera mío... el protagonista sería Hitsugaya, indudablemente mirada sosa y enamorada  
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 224 del manga.  
**Notas: **¡Continuamos, yeah! xD. No pueden decir que no se los advertí¿eh? mirada cómplice Okas, trate de hacer esto de una manera comprensible y no demasiado precipitada. Ojalá lo haya logrado n0n. HitsuHina, e implícitamente, KiraxHina (pero sólo es una línea ñ..n).

* * *

** Starless Night **

**II. Culpa**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Una luz parpadeante llama al viento,  
una sonrisa hace desaparecer el ruido,  
el ángel que hay en tus ojos murmura  
"Todo empieza ahora"_

_Can you feel it now?  
¡Pulling on my heart!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(( Wish, by Olivia 'inspi Reira ))**

* * *

Suspiró, recargándose en el barandal. Estaba harta de que todos la miraran de "aquella" forma, compadeciéndola en silencio. "_Pobrecilla_", les oía susurrar cada vez que pasaban a su lado, después de saludarla con aparente normalidad. Y ahora, era peor. De alguna manera, parecía que todo el Seiretei conocía cada detalle de su infortunada charla con Hitsugaya-kun. La frase había cambiado ligeramente: "_¿Puedes creerlo? Aún confía en ese traidor de Aizen..._". Sí, estaba harta. 

Harta de sentirse culpable e incomprendida. Harta de querer defender a gritos a su _Taicho_... y sobretodo, harta de tener que desviar la mirada y huir bajo cualquier pretexto... para evitar que su ira tomara el control de sus acciones. De nuevo. ¿La primera vez había resultado infructuosa, no¿Por qué no lo sería la segunda también? Tenía miedo. Era mejor no meterse en problemas, esperar en silencio... tarde o temprano, ellos se darían cuenta de la verdad. Tal como ella.

Sí, sólo... _había que esperar._

Tenía fe en Aizen-_taicho_. Sabía que estaba bien. Nada más debía preocuparle... el problema se arreglaría, estaba segura. Aizen-_taicho_ debía tener una explicación para todo y, después de aclarar el malentendido, regresaría al Quinto Escuadrón, donde ella estaría esperándole.

Era un sueño hermoso, pero no lograba opacar las ruidosas voces del exterior.

"_... en ese traidor de Aizen..._ " ¡Mentirosos¡Su _Taicho_ jamás haría algo así... él jamás la...!

Instintivamente, Hinamori llevo una mano a su estómago, palpando la herida provocada por la zanpakutoh de su superior. _Era un milagro estar viva..._ No, no podía ser. Su _Taicho_ en realidad no había querido...

— ¿Hinamori-kun¿Te encuentras bien?

Desenfundo a Tobiume, sobresaltada por la inusitada voz. Al tratar de enfocar al responsable de tal interrupción, noto que sus ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas. ¿Había llorado?

— ¿Hinamori-kun?

Esta vez, reconoció de inmediato a su acompañante.

— Lo siento, Kira-kun... no te oí llegar. - Respondió, mientras guardaba su katana y limpiaba su rostro.

— No hay problema. Pero deberías descansar, Hinamori-kun. Aún estás convaleciente.

Ella lo miro largamente, esperando que terminara con sus consejos. Sí, no debería andar fuera a esas horas... pero tampoco quería estar en su habitación, sola y aburrida. Pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. Terminaría por volverse loca.

— Lo sé. - Murmuro con lentitud, esperando que él comprendiera, que escuchará todo lo que su corazón callaba y no pensaba decir en voz alta. La teniente dejo que su mirada castaña volviera a perderse en el lejano cielo que la cubría... tratando de ignorar cualquier otro estimulo a sus sentidos.

— ¿Pesadillas?

— ¿Um? - Volteo sorprendida hacia su colega, sin entender demasiado a lo que se refería. Él guardaba silencio, observándola con una mirada atenta y preocupada. Esperaba una respuesta. - No... - Su mente le envió imágenes confusas y aterradoras. _Cosas que debía olvidar._ Trato de apartarlas, concentrándose en el presente. - ... no exactamente. Sólo quería algo de aire fresco.

Trato de sonreírle, para convencerlo de la sinceridad de sus palabras; aún cuando ni ella misma estaba convencida. Kira no relajo su semblante. Al contrario, pareció ensombrecerse más.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Hinamori-kun?

Nunca había visto a Kira tan serio y apesadumbrado. Incluso estaba tratándola de una manera distante... para ser su amigo.

— Dime.

— ¿Es cierto... - Kira calló repentinamente, inseguro de continuar formulando una pregunta tan comprometedora e íntima. Hinamori le observo intrigada, _¿qué pasaba con él?_ - ... es cierto que le pediste a Hitsugaya-_taicho_ que salvará a Aizen?

Esta vez, fue ella la que se quedo callada... incapaz de responder a tal cuestión. ¿Por qué Kira...? Él había defendido a Ichimaru, debía comprenderla mejor que nadie. ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Aunque, ahora estaba algo arrepentida; había sido demasiado impaciente. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, y lo hubiera tratado confidencialmente con Hitsugaya-kun, nadie se habría enterado... y nadie la habría criticado. A excepción del mismo Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, por supuesto.

— Sí... - Respondió débilmente, sintiéndose expuesta y descubierta.

— No debiste hacerlo, Hinamori-kun...

No podía creerlo. ¿Kira estaba tan ciego como los demás? No. Él debía saber... él debía estar seguro de la inocencia de Aizen-_taicho_...

— ¿Sabes por qué? Tienes dos grandes razones para ello.

Su cuerpo se paralizo de repente ante esas extrañas palabras. _¿Dos razones para no tratar de salvar a su capitán?_ ¡Se escuchaba tan ridículo!

— Primera, Aizen te utilizo desde el principio...

Hinamori no soporto tal atrevimiento. Su sangre comenzó a hervir por dentro, forzándola a atacar a ese insolente hombre. A no prestarle atención alguna.

— ¡¡Eso no es---!!

— ¡¡CALLA Y ESCUCHA, HINAMORI!!

Jamás había visto a Kira así de alterado. La chica se quedo en pie, temblando, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ... te utilizo, y cuándo pensó que ya no podrías serle útil, decidió matarte con sus propias manos. Para él nunca fuiste más que un juguete, Hinamori. De no haber sido por Hitsugaya-_taicho_, no estarías aquí. No creas que no te entiendo, porque no es cierto. Te entiendo perfectamente y sé que no quieres ver la verdad. ¿Es demasiado dolorosa, no? No eres la única que pasa por esto, todos lo hacen... yo lo hago, Rangiku-san lo hace.

Kira se detuvo por un momento, dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa de complicidad. Ella bajo sus ojos, apenada y confusa. Era cierto. Había estado tan encerrada en si misma y en su sufrimiento, que no había notado el dolor de los demás. Kira-kun, Rangiku-san... ellos también habían confiado en Ichimaru-_taicho_, y lo habían perdido. Tal como ella había perdido a Aizen.

— Pero no podemos detenernos, Hinamori. No podemos escudarnos tras mentiras, porque eso no arreglará nada... sólo lo empeoraría. Ellos nos traicionaron, nos mintieron. Debemos aceptarlo, y seguir viviendo. Por muy duro que sea. Después de todo, siempre hay alguien que nos apoyará.

— ... ¿alguien?

Murmuro dudosa. ¿Alguien... apoyándola? Ahora que no tenía a su Capitán, le parecía un idea demasiado extraordinaria e irreal. Sin su Capitán¿qué le quedaba? No, mejor hubiera sido morir. Ahora lo entendía, Aizen-_taicho_ había sido piadoso con ella al tratar de matarla... sabía que no podría sobrevivir sin él.

— Esa es la segunda razón, Hinamori. Parece que no te has dado cuenta... aún cuando es tan obvio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kira-kun¿Quién...?

Su voz se ahogo repentinamente, al comprender aquello que Kira estaba diciéndole. "_Aún cuando es tan obvio..._" Recordó la mirada fría y suplicante de unos ojos verdes. Recordó el semblante decepcionado de su dueño... "_¡Hinamori!_" Él había gritado su nombre aquella fatídica vez, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Tratando de despertarla de su sueño... tratando de que aceptará la realidad.

— Lo heriste, Hinamori.

Ella asintió levemente, recriminándose lo ciega que había sido. ¡Había lastimado a la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado¡A la persona que siempre la había protegido¡A la persona que... que...! Los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza, impidiéndole respirar. Sus manos buscaron soporte en el antiguo barandal de madera de ébano, antes de su cuerpo perdiera toda su fuerza, precipitándose al suelo.

— ¡Hinamori-kun!

Kira llego rápidamente a su lado, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Hinamori levanto sus párpados, mostrando una mirada perdida y devastada; en pocos segundos, decenas de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mancillando su pálida piel.

— ... él... él no me perdonará, Kira... - Una de las pequeñas manos de la teniente se aferró al uniforme de su amigo. Parecía completamente desvalida. Él no soportaba verla así. No pudo evitar sujetar con delicadeza la cálida mano de Hinamori, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

— No digas eso, Hinamori-kun. Claro que lo hará. Después de todo... - Kira reflexiono antes de continuar. ¿Debía decírselo? Prácticamente, estaba renunciando a ella... prácticamente. Miró a Hinamori una vez más, entre sus brazos, sabiendo que jamás volvería a tenerla así. Era un momento que recordaría durante toda su vida. - ... después de todo, esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

Kira había bromeado. 

No podía ser de otra forma. Claro, era una broma cruel y sin gracia; pero, al fin y al cabo, un broma.

Hinamori se dejo caer sobre el futón, agotada. Últimamente, sus días eran complicados. Y ahora, Kira venía y le soltaba _eso_, justo después de darle una larga reprimenda. No debía de haberle escuchado... no, era preferible sentirse incomprendida por todos, a sentirse culpable por... _herirlo_. Mordió intencionalmente sus labios, esperando que el dolor desapareciera un poco.

No lo hizo.

Incremento.

Respiro profundamente, otorgando toda su concentración a tan sencillo acto. _Necesitaba relajarse_, se repetía una y otra vez. _Como si fuera tan fácil_, respondía irónica. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _¿Perdidamente enamorado de mí? Conozco a Shiro-chan desde hace tanto... él no hace esas cosas. Es demasiado frío para ello_. Allí estaba, pensando en el mismo punto. Llamándole "Shiro-chan" a propósito, aunque no pudiera oírla.

Le hubiera gustado que estuviera junto a ella en ese momento, en ese lugar, como antes.

Le hubiera gustado tenerlo cerca, para pedirle disculpas por... estar ciega, sorda y ser una gran carga. Con eso era suficiente para describirla. Añadir algo más sería innecesario y humillante. Aunque, conociendo a Shiro-chan, pensaría en muchos más adjetivos. Eso, contando con que la escuchará. Podría fácilmente rehusarse a ello y Hinamori lo entendería a la perfección. _Era bastante justo._

Si no volvía a hablarle nunca, _era igual de justo._

_No lo merecía..._ no merecía ni una de sus miradas, ni sus regaños, ni su atención.

¿Debía resignarse? Era lo más razonable. Lo había perdido. Estaba segura.

_También lo había perdido..._

El sentimiento la corroía por dentro, dejándola desarmada. De no haber sido por su cabezonería, por su necedad... no lo habría perdido. _Por siempre jamás._ Quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se habían agotado... gracias a Aizen. ¿Lo odiaba? Sí, quizás ahora comenzaba a odiarlo. La había manipulado, hasta ponerla en contra de la persona más importante en su vida. Había sido capaz de dudar de _él_, por unas cuántas frases venenosas. Había destruido años de verdadera amistad por una efímera ilusión... peor, había destrozado _su_ corazón, por una admiración fatídica.

"_¡Hinamori!_" Todo estaba ahí, resumido en su nombre. Toda la ira, toda la tristeza, toda la desesperación, toda la decepción... lo vislumbraba _demasiado tarde_. Lo entendía _demasiado tarde_. ¡Demasiado tarde!

No importaba como lo analizará, ni la calma o el empeño que pusiera en ello, era terrible. Desde cualquier perspectiva. No hallaba solución alguna. Aún si cerraba lo ojos y se convencía de que todo era una pesadilla; al abrirlos, la tragedia seguía allí. Aprisionándola.

Suspiro contra su almohada, sin una leve esperanza. La situación no iba mejorar.

— A menos... - Empezó, creyendo que había encontrado una posibilidad -... que logré que me escuche.

Eso no arreglaría el problema. Pero, talvez, podría sentirse menos culpable... lo intentaría. Cuando _él_ regresará a la Sociedad de Almas, trataría de pedirle perdón... a toda costa.

* * *

**Cassiel's Note: **¿Se nota para dónde va, verdad? No soy muy original, pero me esfuerzo u.u. Creánlo, me leí todos los capítulos restantes del manga (en inglés, para rematar) con la intención de apegarme a la historia real. No me gusta tomarme _licencias de autor_, porque siento que las historias pierden... credibilidad. Ah, y fue en inglés para practicarlo, eh? xD... no es cierto ;...;. Fue una estupidez de mi parte. ¡Soy demasiado precipitada! 

Okas, creo que este es el primer capítulo que me sale tan largo. En toda mi vida mirada triste. Es decir, con calidad... porque sin ella, hay bastantes xD. ¡Suelo escribir mucha incoherencia junta! relee todo el párrafo Creo que se nota a primera vista ¬¬. E'tto... ya en serio, soy escritora de _drabbles_ u _oneshots_. Escribir fics de varios caps (y medianamente largos) es bastante nuevo para mí. Sobretodo por el "asuntillo" de la calidad -...-u. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

**Atención:** Estoy indecisa, podría haber _tan sólo_ un capi más... o, a lo mucho, dos n0n.


	3. Snowkiss

**Título: **Starless Night  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite; si fuera mío... no tendría relleno, iría por menos de 100 caps en total y, por supuesto, saldría más rápido -...-.   
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 224 del manga, y para adelante.  
**Notas: **Gomen por el retraso! La culpa NO fue mía... (susurra: estúpida escuela, estúpido neopets, estúpidos DVDs, estúpido iPod)... pero el caso es que ya regrese y empezamos la fase final del proyecto!

* * *

** Starless Night **

**III. Snowkiss**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si tuviese la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa,  
se que me iría volando cruzando el cielo.  
Seguro que te alcanzaría en  
ese rayo de luz momentáneo.  
Haría brillar tu presente y todo el cielo._

_Si tuviese la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa,  
sé que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre._

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(( Houkiboshi, by Youhna ))**

* * *

Entró lentamente en su habitación, fastidiado del mundo a su alrededor. Cerró con brusquedad la puerta, esperando que cualquiera que pasará por ahí comprendiera el mensaje: _"No molestar"_. Por primera vez, no era un alivio regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. _Su_ misión podría considerarse un fracaso completo, y para rematar, parecía que Aizen llevaba todas las de ganar en la próxima guerra, con ese numeroso grupo de Arrancar. 

Quizás, era el final.

Pero no se resignaría. Iba a matar a ese traidor con sus propias manos, incluso si le costaba la vida. De cualquier forma, su vida no era tan valiosa. Sólo era un niño genio que llego a ser Capitán y, aún así, no pudo defender lo que más apreciaba. Un ingenuo que jamás entendió lo que _ella_ sentía. Que la dejo ir, sin darse cuenta.

Seguía doliendo.

Había perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba, la poca dignidad que había forjado... su debilidad había sido capaz de doblegar su voluntad. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de encontrarla en algún momento, y no atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, ni a responder a sus palabras. Mejor era no verla, nunca más. Extraer de su corazón cada segundo, cada escena vivida a su lado. Olvidarla. Olvidarla... si se esforzaba lo suficiente, si ponía un gran empeño, si lograba construir un nuevo muro de hielo, si dormía profundamente a su corazón, lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. "_Matsumoto..._" Murmuró resignado, calculando las altas probabilidades de que _aquella_ fuera la identidad del impertinente visitante. Sólo ella se tomaba ese tipo de libertades, más bien, cometía tales faltas de respeto. Algún día iba a pagar por todo. Algún día...

Toushiro se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido, con la mejor mirada asesina que pudo preparar. Abrió con una fuerza exagerada, provocando un gran estruendo.

... desde el otro lado, un par de ojos castaños lo observaron con una combinación de sorpresa y temor. El chico parpadeó varias veces. Algo no encajaba. "_¿Castaños¿Castaños?... castaños... ¡Castaños!_" Hitsugaya se paralizó, dándose cuenta de su terrible error. Hinamori lo seguía mirando, ligeramente alarmada. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez; sus mejillas habían recuperado su característico color, y las sombras bajo sus ojos casi habían desaparecido. _Estaba hermosa._

No. **Tenía** que dejar de pensar así. Hinamori amaba a Aizen, y si estaba allí... seguramente era para pedirle que salvara a aquél demente. De nuevo.

— Hitsugaya-kun... ¿estás bien? Pareces algo... - Su dulce voz le pareció tan embriagante como siempre. Podría pasarse toda la eternidad escuchándola, admirándola, queriéndola en silencio. Pero con cada palabra, el dolor aumentaba hasta el infinito; ya no podía seguir así. Ya nada podría ser como antes. Al menos, no ahora, que las heridas eran tan recientes.

— Es tarde Hinamori, quiero descansar. Si quieres hablar, ve mañana a mi oficina. - La tomó suavemente de los hombros, tratando de girar su cuerpo hacia la entrada; él desviaba su mirada, para no verla. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Mañana inventaría alguna excusa, o dejaría que Matsumoto se hiciera cargo del asunto. Sabía que huir no era la mejor forma de enfrentar los problemas, pero en esos momentos le parecía la más sencilla y confortable.

— ¡No! - Hinamori se rehuso a obedecerlo, escapándose de su agarre. Se coloco delante de él, decidida. - Es que yo... necesito hablar. **Ahora.**

Hitsugaya mordió sus labios, pensando en alguna excusa más efectiva, en otra ruta de escape... aunque¿era tan malo quedarse a escuchar¿tendría que evadir a Hinamori por toda el eternidad? Tarde o temprano, tenía que afrontarla¿cierto?... "_Tarde o temprano_".

— Está bien, dilo.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando la terrible petición.

* * *

— Está bien, dilo. 

Hinamori suspiró, casi dándose por vencida. Hitsugaya estaba más frío y cortante de lo normal. _Ella_ tenía la culpa. _Ella_ lo había lastimado... tenía que pedirle perdón, y tratar de remediarlo. Si _aún _podía hacerlo.

Intento mirarle a los ojos, para encontrar algún tipo de apoyo o confort en ellos; pero Hitsugaya desvió su mirada, ocultándose tras su níveo cabello. _Estaba sola._ Se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. Sólo era un palabra, dos sílabas, cinco letras. _Sencillo._ Casi sin importancia.

_... sin importancia._

El conflicto radicaba en eso. SI tenía importancia. Muchísima. Había sido ciega, necia, torpe, inocente...

— No quería... - comenzó a susurrar, esperando que él llegará a escucharla. Le faltaba coraje para repetirlo. - ... estaba confundida y... yo... yo...

Cayó al suelo, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Sus palabras se entremezclaron, sin la coherencia necesaria para expresar sus pensamientos. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, creyendo que estallaría. "_He llegado tan lejos... y aún así, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo._" La angustia y tristeza se apoderaron de su cuerpo, obligándolo a retraerse sobre sí mismo. _Quería desaparecer._

Hitsugaya tardó en reaccionar, sin esperar que algo así sucediera. Momo había estado tartamudeando en voz baja, y de pronto, parecía tener una crisis nerviosa. Se arrodillo con rapidez a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Trataba de paralizarla; sujetándola firmemente. Aspiraba su aroma, lentamente; inundando sus pulmones con él. Hinamori parecía tranquilizarse por momentos, para luego gritar contra su pecho nuevamente. Se aferraba a él, de forma desesperada. Hitsugaya tuvo la impresión de que si la soltaba, _ella se desharía como arena._

Así que no lo hizo. Al contrario, aprisionó más el delicado cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo; mientras una extraña sensación de añoranza y tranquilidad se apoderaba de ambos. **No la perdería.**

* * *

— Entonces, básicamente, se la diste a mi capitán. 

Kira observó la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Matsumoto, recriminándose por vigésima vez el haber aceptado su "invitación". En realidad, ella lo había pillado en medio del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, diciendo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él y llevándolo hasta las oficinas del Décimo Escuadrón, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Según la mujer, en ese lugar "estarían tranquilos y cómodos". Más exactamente, era ELLA la que estaba tranquila y cómoda, semitumbada sobre su sillón favorito, interrogándolo.

— En primer lugar, no "se la di"... Hinamori no es un objeto - Rangiku movió su mano de arriba a abajo, quitándole importancia a la aclaración. Kira empezó a desear matarla en ese instante; entendiendo a la perfección el porque del mal humor diario de Hitsugaya-_taicho_. - Y en segundo, creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

Apenas terminó la oración, Kira sintió que lo levantaban velozmente en el aire, dejándolo sin aliento.

— ¡Claro que lo es¡Hitsugaya-_taicho_ ha sufrido mucho¡Además, es sólo un niño...! - Por primera vez, Matsumoto parecía atemorizante. Y al mismo tiempo, con cierta ironía, más normal de lo usual.

— ¿Tienes un complejo de madre sobreprotectora¡Quien lo diría! - Alcanzó a murmurar el hombre, todavía sofocado. La despampanante rubia reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, sonrojándose y dejándolo caer. Se escucho un terrible golpe seco. - ... eso dolió, Rangiku-san.

— Deja de quejarte. - Ordenó ella, caminando hacia la ventana.

Al verla comportarse de aquella forma tan extraña, Kira se arrepintió de sus palabras.

— Ya sabes que no lo decía en serio, Rangiku-san; era una broma. - Declaró cordialmente, esperando que ella comenzará a cantar o tratar de emborracharlo. Como siempre. Pero no fue así. Matsumoto continuó ajena a él, mirando a través del cristal. "_Esta mujer está loca_", pensó el _fukutaicho_ del tercer escuadrón.

Después de varios minutos, cuándo por fin él se decidió a irse, Matsumoto respondió.

— Tienes razón. Soy como una madre que quiere ver a sus hijos crecer felices... - Volteó hacia el hombre, sonriéndole. Parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. - Él se lo merece¿sabes? Cualquiera que me soporte de esa forma, se lo merece.

"_Entonces yo también me lo merezco¿no crees?_" Estuvo a punto de aclararle, antes de que su prudencia se lo impidiera.

— Debo irme. Es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo temprano.

— Claro, claro. - Ella dio vuelta de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Kira comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con una gran necesidad de aire fresco. El aire se había enturbiado de repente. - Y gracias. - Kira se detuvo, intrigado por áquel comentario. - Tú también mereces ser muy feliz, así que estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien más.

Él no respondió, se limitó a tomar una de las botellas aún llenas de sake y salir lo más rápido posible. _¿Era su imaginación, o Rangiku-san parecía haberle leído la mente?_

Matsumoto se acerco más a la ventana, hasta que su aliento formó manchas blanquecinas en la superficie. Miró hacia arriba, maravillada con el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas resplandecían como enormes luciérnagas, _bellísimas_.

* * *

— Ya estoy bien... gracias. - Se separó de él, manteniendo un ligero toque entre sus dedos y su pecho. _Era cálido_, a pesar de todo, _era tremendamente cálido_. Lo miro maravillada por algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que la voz de Hitsugaya la regresó al mundo real. 

— Llamaré a los del Cuarto Escuadrón.- Trató de levantarse, ignorando la mirada suplicante de la chica.

— Espera, por favor. Yo... - Hinamori lo detuvo, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella. Lo miro a los ojos, decidida. Esta vez, Hitsugaya le devolvió la mirada, sin rehuirle. Quizás, no tendría otra oportunidad. Debía aprovecharla. - ... _gomen_, Shiro-chan.

Toushiro no reacciono de inmediato, confuso ante su declaración. ¿Perdón¿Perdón por qué¿Es que al fin comprendía sus errores, o... sencillamente se arrepentía de haberle pedido salvar a su superior en _aquella_ ocasión? Estaba casi seguro de lo segundo. Hinamori era bastante incrédula a veces, y cruel. _Muy cruel._

— Entiendo, Momo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. - Bajó su mirada, tomando las manos de Hinamori entre las suyas, y separándolas de su cuerpo. Era mejor así, o empezaría a tener falsas esperanzas. Se alejaría un tiempo, para superar lo que sentía por ella. Ella lo observo perpleja por sus acciones; _¿por qué le hablaba tan dulcemente mientras rompía cualquier contacto¿acaso... no la quería?_

— Shiro-chan... ¿qué quieres decir?

Hitsugaya se puso en pie, cansado de la situación.

— Entiendo que estás enamorada de Aizen, Momo... así que...

Todo pasó muy rápido. Hinamori se lanzo hacia él, derribándolo. Pero no pudo reclamarle nada.

Ella había colocado sus tiernos labios contra los suyos, esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria de su parte.

Él no pudo comprender que era lo que sucedía.

Le basto con escuchar y liberar sus impulsos.

_Besándola._

* * *

**Cassiel's Note: **El próximo (y último cap) será una continuación _alternativa_ de esto. La historia bien podría acabar aquí, pero he decidido hacer un esfuerzo por todos mis _fans_ y seguir de alguna manera¡porque lo piden tanto! xD (Cassilda la interrumpe y le tira un jarrón rojo de Geraptiku en la cabeza) **Cassilda:** No es cierto, lo haces por tu PROPIO gusto, placer y morbo. Deja de ser tan mentirosa! **Yo:** (sobándose el chichón causado)... duele 

Creo que tengo que ir a un hospital (o a los manantiales curativos con esa estúpida sirena/hada que te regala 10 puntos de salud)... nos leemos!

**PD.** Y gracias a estas hermosas e increíbles fans del HitsuHina: **Free Butterfly**, **Solilyzz** (x2), **Verito.S**, **AniHaruno** y **Kati**; por todos sus reviews. ¡Me animan el día, chicas!... por último, también saludo a todos los miembros del mejor FanClub del mundo: **HitsuHinaFC!** Los quiero! (sonrisita encantadora)


End file.
